lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Jolie Lucine Ruewen
Jolie Lucine Ruewen is the deceased daughter of Grady and Edaline Ruewen. The name Jolie means cheerful and beautiful. She was a part of the Black Swan. She was twenty years old when she died in a fire at her fiancé Brant's house. Her death took place around 16 years ago. She was a conjurer. Jolie is revealed in Book 3: Everblaze to have worked with the Black Swan. Brant worked for the Neverseen and learned of Jolie's involvement in the Black Swan. In his rage he was the one to set fire to his own house, murdering Jolie. Appearance Jolie was a slender, blonde girl with turquoise eyes. Her tree in the Wanderling Woods has pale bark, dark green leaves on the majority of the tree but yellow leaves on the end of each bough. Large turquoise blossoms the color of Jolie's eyes cover the tree. It is mentioned that she is much like Sophie and like Edaline, her mother. Relationships *'GRADY' Grady is Jolie's father. *'EDALINE ' Edaline is Jolie's mother. *'BRANT (fiance) (''deceased)' Jolie's fiancé, who is an important figure in the Neverseen and one of three known pyrokinetics. He caused the fire that killed her, and deep inside is still regretful. He pretended that his sanity was shattered to get others to trust him more, though the truth was his mind must have still had a few splits since Grady couldn't mesmerize his actually mind, only his body. Since Jolie's death, Grady and Edaline have taken care of him. He has terrible scarring and burns, even on his face. He has jet black hair and pale grey-blue eyes.In Everblaze Grady and Sophie learn that Brant had killed Jolie, then Grady mesmerized Brant to burn his own hand and part of his face off. In Lodestar Brant was killed by a chunk of ceiling that landed on him. * [[Vertina|'VERTINA']] Vertina was Jolie's talking spectral mirror and best friend. Jolie told Vertina all of her secrets and would spend time just chatting with her. Before her death, Jolie gave Vertina a clue about where to find a hidden journal of hers and instructed Vertina to only tell the clue to a person who knows the password 'swan song'. *'PRENTICE ' Prentice recruited Jolie to the Black Swan. He was the Beacon of the Golden Tower and overheard Jolie telling her friend that the old ways don't apply to the new ways. Prentice showed her how her ideas applied to the Council. At first, Jolie resisted, but after the Neverseen tried to recruit her too, she became the Black Swan's double agent. When Sophie read Prentice's broken mind Jolie was there with a black swan and told Sophie to 'follow the pretty bird across the sky' a line from an old dwarvish poem. * 'BLACK SWAN' Jolie worked for the Black Swan finding information about the Neverseen to help them. * 'NEVERSEEN' Jolie was a double agent against the Neverseen, spying on them and giving the information to the Black Swan. * 'Sophie (Adopted Sister)''' Sophie would have been Jolie's adopted sister if Jolie hadn't died before Sophie coming to the Lost Cities. It is said that Sophie and Jolie looked a lot alike. They most likely would have liked each other if they knew each other. Sophie speculates that Jolie may have been her mother, but Mr. Forkle assures her that her theory is incorrect. When Prentice's mind is still broken in Lodestar, Sophie communicated with him telepathically, and he spoke to her through the image of Jolie. Category:Characters